


Flower

by SpaceKase



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: The groundwork was already laid. The flower kid just helped give an extra push...
Relationships: Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139186
Kudos: 6





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what game I finally finished? 
> 
> Apologies for the lateness. Today you'll get a twofer!

If you asked Lulia, she would say that everything was already in place. Jerafina had gushed drunkenly to her about how she'd enjoyed that spaghetti dinner date and how eager she was to do it all again.

Lulia was still beating herself up for not kissing her good night as she dropped her off at her apartment.

The weeks following that date, she wracked her brain in between modelling and acting auditions, wondering how to proceed forward with the pretty lush former teacher. What would be the perfect gesture? What would be the perfect words? Should she give her a gift? What was the right thing to do?

Then one day, the day right before her next scheduled date with Jerafina, she heard a knock at the door. On her doorstep was the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen, made up of white and pink and red and purple flowers. She glanced around, but the delivery person who'd left it there was nowhere to be seen.

Not that she had to think terribly hard to realize who it was that had left it. She smiled as she looked at the tag attached. She would have recognized the flower child's handiwork anywhere. "That sweet dear," she said to herself.

It was a sign. She now knew what to do. She had the perfect gesture, the perfect gift.

So when she showed up on Jerafina's doorstep the next day, she didn't wait; she pulled the bouquet out from behind her back and handed them to her.

Jerafina clearly hadn't started drinking yet. It was a rare treat, seeing the other woman sober. Lulia watched, suddenly anxious as Jerafina's pink eyes analyzed the flowers in her elegant, long-fingered hands. "Do you...like them?" asked Lulia. "Flower Child is the one who picked them out. They know a lot more about flowers than I do." She could kick herself. _Why did I say that?_ she thought frantically.

"Acanthus," said Jerafina, pointing to a flower. "Fine art."

"Oh." Lulia wasn't certain what else to say. She knew flower language was a thing, but she'd never learned it, herself.

"Aster." Jerafina pointed to a lovely flower that was a darker shade of purple than her perfectly smooth skin. "Daintiness; a symbol of love."

Lulia's cheeks suddenly felt warm. It was a good thing her skin was already a dark shade of orange; surely Jerafina wouldn't be able to tell she was blushing, right?

"Red camellia." Jerafina lowered the bouquet in her hand, and placed her left one over her chest. "You're a flame in my heart."

Lulia smiled, certain that her face was now a deeper shade of red.

"White and pink carnations. Innocence and pure love." Jerafina took one of Lulia's hands in her own. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you, either." Lulia took a chance right then and there, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Jerafina's cheek. When she pulled away, she realized that she'd left red lipstick behind; the bright color went well with the natural purple of Jerafina's skin.

"Thank you, Lulia. It's perfect."

They walked away arm in arm once the bouquet was placed in a vase of cold water. As their heels clicked against the cold cement, Lulia made a mental note to thank the flower child profusely the next time she saw them.


End file.
